fwcfandomcom-20200222-history
FWC Trivia Game
The FWC trivia game is run by user Verbaltoxin . It is usually played on Monday nights and pay per view events. The object is to answer a series of wrestling trivia questions. Some contests are non-title, but others can be for the''' FWC-International World Trivia Championship', '''Country of Origin Championship, and other rewards. FWC-International Solar System Championship fka The World Trivia Championship. The highest honor in FWC trivia, capturing the gold (Pictured right around Ric Flair's waist) means YOU are the best guesser, the fastest Googler, and the FWC's Smartest Person. As time has gone on, world title contests have been limited to the "Big Four+1" WWE events (Royal Rumble, Wrestlemania, Summerslam, and Survivor Series, + Night of Champions) to simplify trivia game objectives and raise the world title's prestige. Trivia Game Rules ONE FALL: 1 question is posed, and the answer is worth 1 point. Guess it right before everyone else, and you get both the point and the match. TWO OUT OF THREE FALLS: 3 questions posed, each worth 1 point. A right guess wins +1 point, but a ''wrong guess subtracts from your score. The highest score after three questions/falls is the winner. BATTLE ROYAL: New fewer than 2 questions are posed, with no upper limit. Each question is worth 1 point. A right answer wins +1 point, a wrong one is -1 point. The highest score at the end wins the game. WRESTLING CHALLENGE: A special question worth 2 points or more. Answer it right and you might even the odds. Get it wrong and you might get buried. (Also known as a bonus) HARDCORE: A stipulation stating no outside references are allowed. This is on your honor as a hardcore wrestling fan to use your wits, fuzzy memories, and smarts to win. KING'S ADVANTAGE: The reigning King/Queen of the Ring starts every game with +1 points. Exceptions: One fall games and MITB cash-ins. MONEY IN THE BANK: Mr./Ms. Money in the Bank can cash in during a thread for a one fall contest for the world trivia championship; however, cashing in means everyone can play and try to become the champion. Y2P/MANOFPA RULE: NO title unifications are permitted. The world champion can't challenge for nor hold a lesser title. The country-of-origin champion must vacate their title if they win the world championship. TAG TEAM MATCHES: If you or your partner answer a question right, the entire team scores a point. If you are wrong but your partner is correct, you still get the whole point. SUDDEN DEATH: A tiebreaker question using ONE FALL rules to determine a winner. Other Trivia Awards '''Planet-of-Origin Championship - a secondary title to the world trivia belt. The winner represents any nation of their choice while champion. Money in the Bank - Two of these are awarded at WWE's Money in the Bank ppv event. See game rules for how this prize works. King (Queen) of the Ring - Is awarded once annually during WWE's King of the Ring tournament, or at another time. See game rules for how the King's Advantage works. Special/theme games - based around a pay per view, and usually for the title. Features special rules and questions. (Ex. at Royal Rumble, there can be 30 questions with 30 possible points in play.) See above for more rule possibilities. FWC True Trivia Belt.jpg|Current FWC-International World Trivia Championship belt FlairFFLMBeltFWC.jpeg|Current trivia championship game graphic HBeltLarp.jpg|Original trivia championship graphic Fink.jpg|Non-title trivia game graphic LARPBeltv2.jpg|Original, silver trivia belt Category:Belts Larping Factions